Sweet Revenge
by seaweedqueen
Summary: [DMHG,PostHogwarts] Hermione is outraged when she finds her boyfriend with another woman on their first year anniversaty.


**Sweet Revenge**

Revenge is a beautiful thing really. So many things can come out of it; happiness, triumph, guilt, sympathy. To definition, revenge is an opportunity of retaliation or satisfaction or vengeance. It can be an important and serious act or something small and sometimes, sometimes it can turn into so much more.

It's a funny thing really.

Hermione couldn't help but smile a goofy, love-struck grin throughout that day. After all, it was her first anniversary with Ron. She had sported a rather huge crush on him for so long and he had finally gotten the courage to ask her out, a year ago.

If what Ginny had said was anything to go by, she could expect quite a lot after this evening. Apparently Ron had something big to tell her.

She giggled quietly at this thought. Maria, the Head-Healer, raised a slender eyebrow shaking her head gently. "You're not going to get anything done in this state, Hermione. You better take the rest of the evening off and surprise that toy-boy of yours. I'll see you on Monday."

Hermione giggled louder at this before thanking her boss profusely. She quickly packed up and closing her eyes, she Apparated home.

--

To say Hermione was excited was quite an understatement. She was positively beaming; tonight would be **the** night. She had dressed up mighty well too. Her hair had been somewhat calmed by a complex lengthy spell and was pulled back into a neat bun, a few curls falling around her face. She had a short black skirt on with a pale green halter top and a pair of elegant flats. She had a severe lack in jewellery, a stud in each ear but that was fine by her.

With a quick crack, she was at the other end of London standing outside the door that led to a small apartment that was owned by none other than her Ronald Weasley.

With a whispered 'Alohomora' the door popped open, giving her complete access to the place. Her brows knitted together as she heard noises coming from the spare room in the house. The door was open ever so slightly.

Peering in, she couldn't help but feel her heart tear at the sight before her. Her shock however soon became utter anger. _He wants to play me with Brown? Oh he'll get his._

Draco couldn't help but laugh heartily at the site that welcomed him when he had entered the usually quiet bar. The music was pumping loudly and it was a contrast to the usual classical music that played through the speakers. Instead the music was loud, vivacious and rather sexy.

He raised an eyebrow at the events that were occurring on the side of the room. The men that usually sat in their seats, quite and reserved, were gathered around a table cheering and catcalling.

In the middle of the table was a girl, rather young, swaying to the beat and dancing rather provocatively, her clothing seeming to be dangerously close to revealing a bit too much. He quickly approached the empty bar. "What the hell did you give that one, Billy?"

The barkeeper smiled softly shaking his head. "I have no freaking idea. She just wouldn't stop getting more. When I refused her, she started sending up blokes to get more for her." Draco grabbed his drink and sat in the corner facing the dancing girl. For some strange and unknown reason the girl looked strangely familiar.

He winced as she threw her head back and hit it on the light that hung above her. She stumbled slightly before trying to dance again. He sighed when Billy sent him a pleading glance. The others were too drunk and he too busy to help the girl.

Sculling the rest of his drink, he quickly took the girl outside. Seating her on a bench he pulled her hair away from her face. "Granger!" He exclaimed before bursting into a fit of laughter at the familiar face of the passed-out girl.

Hermione groaned as sunlight shot through the curtains into her eyes. She shifted in the silk blankets before sitting up quickly. A shot of pain accompanied her sudden action. Silk blankets! Since when did she have silk blankets! She squinted into the bright light and looked around the room.

Where the hell was she? This was definitely not her room! What had she done last night!

She spun around quickly, wincing as she did so, as the door behind her opened. She felt like bursting into tears and throwing up at the face that came with the body that came through the door. "Morning dearest!"

The alcohol must've still had a strong grip on her, Hermione reasoned, as she thought back on her behaviour that morning. Perhaps it was the fact that throughout their schooling years, she had harboured a childish yet strong love for him that had never really gone away but had merely been pushed to the back of her mind. She didn't really know what had driven her to be so reckless and stupid. But then again, she was going to reap the rewards of her newfound 'relationship'.

The moment Draco had walked into the bedroom, a strange and yet appealing idea popped into her head. She had jumped up, ignoring the burning pain that had shot through her body because of her actions, and raced towards Draco.

He hadn't had time to react. He had been holding a tray of breakfast for her, it was a rather sweet gesture now that she thought back on it, but she had knocked it away from him, sending it flying behind him and thankfully not onto him.

She crashed into him, pressing her lips against his. He had frozen, as still as a statue, yet he was warm to touch. Her hands had found his hair and her fingers had managed to tangle themselves up in it.

His surprise wore off and she had felt him smirk against her lips before he responded. He had wrapped his arms around her, one hand finding the spot where her shirt wasn't covering her skin. It had been a burning yet joyous sensation.

She had moaned. She was shocked at her behaviour when she thought back on it but then again, so had he. When she pulled away, they were gasped for air.

"What was that!" Draco asked as his senses suddenly knocked back into him. Hermione merely shrugged before pulling him down for another kiss. He was taken up in that one as well. He had pulled away this time, breathing haggardly. "Explain."

So she had. That is, she explained after receiving a cure for her splitting headache. When she had finished, he was smirking with glee. "So now you want me to help you take revenge on Weasley?" He asked. Hermione had nodded hesitantly. He grinned. "Count me in. Come on, we've got to make facts about our 'relationship'." He said quickly before grabbing her hand and dragging him to her study.

Hermione Apparated back to her own apartment around one o'clock that afternoon. Draco had happily informed her that the 'Eligible Wizard Night' was that very evening and he was to make a short speech to those attending. It was the night of all nights for men in the wizarding world.

Every man who was anybody would be there. Every single witch who wasn't invited would be waiting for the next morning when magazines and newspapers would be filled with gossip on which wizards were still single. Not to mention, it was the perfect opportunity to publicize their 'relationship'.

Ronald had never taken Hermione to such functions. "These things are rubbish." He would mutter angrily. In the past his family had never been allowed as they didn't fit under the 'eligible' category but now, he was well loved thanks to his great participation in the war. But he still held resentment for the fact that they singled out people.

This year he wanted to go but Hermione had declined. "After all," she had always said, "I absolutely **hate** these sorts of events. I would **never, ever** go to one." And so he had said he would go alone. She had stupidly insisted that he not go alone but take a friend so that he wouldn't spend the night by himself. He had picked Lavender.

Draco had taken her shopping, in one of the most exquisite stores she had ever seen. Of course, all the dresses were far too over priced, but they were positively beautiful.

_flashback_

_Hermione looked through the dresses, frowning at the amount of choice there was. "Draco! DRACO! Help me! I can't choose!" She shouted with annoyance._

_Draco smirked, appearing behind her, "Take this one." He whispered in her ear. She spun around to face him before gasping with delight. Rushing to the change-rooms, she tried the dress on._

_Draco smiled softly when she came out, her cheeks a flaming red. "You look bloody fantastic. We're buying that one."_

_Hermione gaped when she looked at the price tag. "No way! There is no way on earth that you are buying me this dress! It is far too expensive!" She shouted at him as he walked to the counter._

"_Hermione, don't worry. It's priceless when you wear it."_

_end of flashback_

Draco couldn't help but gape at her when she opened the door for him. Her hair was in soft chocolate curls and piled elegantly on top of her head, a few wisps framing her face. The dress was strapless in a light pink colour. The top part was tightly fitted until it came to her hips where it puffed out to her knees. There was a white ribbon lining the top of the dress and around her hips, right before the dress puffed. Her shoes were white and stiletto-heeled. Her lips had a slight pink tinge to them as did her eyelids and cheeks. Her lashes were dark. She wasn't wearing any jewellery but she looked beautiful.

Draco gulped nervously before handing her a white rose. Hermione smiled, sticking it into her messy bun, attempting to forget the emotions that had been unleashed inside of her. For a few years now, she had forcibly suppressed every emotion towards this man in the back of her heart and now that he was here with her, they had come tumbling out like a mad stampede. "The car is downstairs." Draco whispered as if not to break her beauty with words.

In silence they made their way to the car and it remained that way until they reached the venue.

Hansen Court was a magnificent government building that was the host to many important events and occasions. It was a large two-story building. The main entertaining area was a large hall with an open courtyard in middle of the hallway. The top-level consisted of bathrooms, cloakrooms, a kitchen and those sorts of things. The people entered from the bottom-level and were confronted by a large staircase where they would climb to give their coats and such things. They would then enter the hall but being introduced to the crowd and then walking into the hall by a large elegant stairway. It was all a rather fashionable and elegant ordeal.

Hermione, herself, had never been here before and was shaking horribly. "I can't do this. I just **cannot** do this!" She exclaimed, her breathing becoming faster and faster. Draco shook his head and grasped her hand.

"Don't you worry, my Chatonne." He whispered, reverting to what they decided would be his pet-name for her. "There is nothing to worry about. Besides, Weasley can't make a fuss here." Hermione peered down into the hallway, looking out for his unmistakeable red hair. She couldn't find but she could sure find Harry's raven hair with Ginny's auburn hair. She took in a deep breath before nodding.

Draco glanced around, noticing many people looking at them oddly. "Don't protest." He whispered softly to her before pressing his lips against her. His arm wrapped around her, pulling her closer to him. He shuddered softly as her warm tongue pushed against his lips. He pulled away gently. "Not now." Hermione rolled her eyes before pecking him on the nose. He nodded to the announcer.

"Welcoming Mr. Draco Malfoy; Order of Merlin, First-Class; and Miss Hermione Granger; Order of Merlin, First Class." The hall fell into a hushed silence as the names were read out, together. Hermione linked arms with Draco who smiled at her before leading her down those stairs.

Cameras were flashing wildly from every direction, Hermione pasting a forced smile onto her face. When they reached the bottom of the stairs, he placed a soft kiss on her lips before taking her to the side.

Hermione was having quite a good time, never leaving Draco's side. She had heard Ron and Lavender being introduced as they entered, Lavender latched onto Ron's arm. Luckily he hadn't yet noticed her. She had then spotted Harry and Ginny glaring at her with shock at one point but Draco had leaned down and whispered into her ear, causing her to giggle at his words but shiver at the sensation of his breath on her bare neck, before he led her to meet Mr and Mrs Blaise Zambini.

Blaise and Pansy had eyed the couple with shock before questioning them on the facts of their relationship. Both Hermione and Draco had spat out their idea instantly, making it seem as realistic as possible.

After a few moments, Pansy grinned before embracing Hermione. "Finally our Draco is settling down!" She exclaimed with glee. Blaise smirked at Draco, patting him on the back commenting that he had gotten a 'good catch'. Hermione and Pansy both glared at the term before slapping their partners on the arm harshly. Draco opened his mouth to retort when a voice interrupted him.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, it is my honour to invite Mr. Draco Malfoy up to the stage to speak." Draco winked at Hermione, taking her close to the stage before quickly moving to the microphone, coughing quietly.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, when I was asked to speak here in front of you all at such a prestigious event, I was shocked and yet delighted. Men for generations before us have been gathering here, just like we have every year. But as we all know, there is something peculiar about the people here; something that has happened only once before. We all sit, or stand, here today as survivors of a great and horrendous war; a war that has killed many great people.

The war was ended just under a year ago, thanks to the great courage and work of a certain man, Harry Potter, as much as I hate to admit it. We can all relax today and know that the future of our children and their children will be safe because together we worked to defeat a great evil. Congratulations to you all."

The hall burst into applause, some tearing at the memory of those they had lost. But Draco was not finished. "Before I leave, I would like to remind you that the war was a great divider. But what many people have not realised is that it also brought people together as it ended, as it did me and the woman that I am blessed to call mine this very moment.

If it weren't for the war, many pureblooded people of our generation would still remain suppressed under the control of their dark families. I would like to thank a certain woman for showing me what it means to care for someone and what it is to be able to call someone your own. I love you, Hermione Granger, my Chatonne." He said, before walking off the stage in a mixture of stunned silence and elated applause.

Hermione blushed softly at Draco as he moved towards her under the watchful eyes of the audience. He leaned down softly, winking softly at her, before kissing her gently. _What the hell was he thinking! He just told the whole world that he **loved** me! Why couldn't this have happened in seventh year! Oh bugger it! Ron's here! No wait…that's the point. _

She smirked against his kiss before running her tongue against his lips. He gasped with surprise and she took the opportunity to touch their tongues together. Draco pulled away quickly before pecking her lips softly. The hall's occupants around them had left them to their privacy and were now enjoying the night.

Draco smirked at her. "Want to go out on the balcony?" He asked, indicating to where a balcony overlooked the hillside that the building was situated on. Hermione nodded softly, unsure of the butterflies that were fluttering around in her stomach.

She leaned against the railing, as he wrapped his arms around her from behind and rested his chin on her head. "You know, I was in love with you from fifth year to seventh." He whispered. "And in all honesty, I don't think that ever went away." She spun around to face him. "Why d'you think I was so for the idea?"

Hermione smiled. "You don't realise how long I have waited for you to tell me that. Throughout sixth and seventh, I would imagine you professing your love for me but every time I saw you, you'd insult me or annoy me so much and I became so angry at myself for liking you. When Ron told me he liked me, I fell in love with the idea of having someone to love me but I thought I was in love with him. But really, I think I still love you."

"Be mine?" He asked simply, getting a nod in reply. Draco grinned, picking her up and spinning her around once. He crashed his lips into hers before moving his lips down to where her jaw and neck met. She moaned at his touch before pulling his face up to meet their lips once more. She had almost forgotten where they were when she felt his lips get ripped away from hers.

She looked up to see a blur of red crash into Draco, his fists flying to the blonde's stomach and face repeatedly. She cried out with shock, pulling Ron away from him. The man spun to face her and stalked towards her, causing her to stumble back into the wall with fear.

"WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM, YOU COW!" Hermione winced as she heard Ron's enraged voice. "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU! FORGOTTEN THAT YOU'RE MY GIRLFRIEND, HAVE YOU? HAVE YOU ALREADY FORGOTTEN THAT YOU ARE **MINE**!"

A moan came from the floor behind Ron. Hermione peered over his shoulder to see Draco on the floor, blood running from his mouth. She met Ron's glared before her fist slammed into his face and then into his stomach. He fell to the ground in shock.

She swung her leg forward, the point of her shoe ending between his legs. He yelped with pain. She leant forward before speaking, her voice dangerously low. "You lost the right to call me yours and you definitely lost me as a girlfriend the day you started sleeping with Brown."

Hermione quickly rushed over to Draco who had been helped to his feet by Blaise and Pansy. "Pansy, can you get our coats when you leave?" Pansy nodded quickly. "Thanks, I'll see you around." Closing her eyes, she grasped onto Draco's hand and with a pop they were both gone.

_thirteen years later_

Hermione sniffled softly, as Draco wrapped his arms around his wife. "Chatonne, there is nothing to worry about. Hogwarts is perfectly safe, you know that yourself." Hermione sent him a pointed look. "Well maybe it wasn't so safe when you were there, but there is no Dark Lord to worry about, calm down. Cissa will be fine! Blaise has promised me that Nicolò will keep her safe."

Hermione sighed, leaning into his embrace as the train pulled away from the station, thinking of all she had to be thankful for.

_It all started with something the Malfoys like to call Sweet Revenge._


End file.
